Solo Works
Wednesday 13 (born Joseph Poole; August 12, 1976), is an American musician. He is best known for being the frontman of Murderdolls. He has also played in several other bands, including Frankenstein Drag Queens from Planet 13, Wednesday 13, Bourbon Crow, and Gunfire 76 After the Murderdolls went on hiatus in 2004, Poole went on a solo tour of the United Kingdom in March 2004, called the Graveyard A Go-Go tour. For his live performances, he was joined by members of horror punk band Death Becomes You, though this was not meant to be permanent.[2] Poole returned to North Carolina in June 2004, and began to put together a more permanent band, with whom he would perform with under the Wednesday 13 name. He brought in former Frankenstein Drag Queens member, Ikky, on guitar. The band is heavily influenced by the likes of KISS and Alice Cooper, while not straying far from Poole's previous horror punk projects. In September 2004, Ikky was replaced with Matt Montgomery. Wednesday 13 toured Europe in November 2004 on the Look What the Bats Dragged in tour. Some of the dates were supported by English rockers Viking Skull. In 2005, after touring, Poole released his debut album "Transylvania 90210",[3] and made a promotional video for the track "I Walked with a Zombie", depicting the band members in footage from the original Night of the Living Dead horror movie. Following the album's release, the group embarked on a tour of the United Kingdom, entitled Tour from the Crypt. Also in 2005, they played on the main stage of Download Festival at Donington, and opened some shows for Alice Cooper around Halloween. Poole parted ways with Roadrunner Records before signing a new deal with Rykodisc, with whom he released Fang Bang, the follow-up to "Transylvania 90210", on September 12, 2006.[4] The European version of the album contains a cover of Motörhead's "R.A.M.O.N.E.S." and the Japanese edition features the same track listing as the European CD, along with a bonus song entitled "Good Day to Die". The American edition features "Burn the Flames", a Roky Erickson cover, as its sole bonus track. Skeletons was released on April 29, 2008, available exclusively through Hot Topic locations in the United States. It was released in the UK on May 12, 2008 by DR2 Records.[5] On November 14, 2008, Poole released his first live album, Fuck It, We'll Do It Live. The CD/DVD package was recorded in 2008 at Crocodile Rock in Allentown, Pennsylvania. For distribution of this album, Wednesday 13 chose to release it exclusively through Hot Topic, just as he had for Skeletons.[citation needed] A two-track digital download entitled Xanaxtasy was released on December 24, 2010 through iTunes. The release was announced via Wednesday 13's Facebook page on December 20, 2010, and contains two songs recorded during Wednesday's 2009 sessions. Out of the two songs, "Xanaxtasy" was previously released in the Bloodwork EP limited edition vinyl, and "It's a Wonderful Lie" was previously released on Wednesday's limited edition vinyl release From Here to the Hearse. During May 2011, Poole released a remix album titled Re-Animated and announced that a portion of all sales for the first month would be donated to the American Red Cross.[6] On Wednesday, July 13, Wednesday released the track listing for Calling All Corpses via Bravewords.com.[7] The album is set for an October 11 release in the US and October 10 overseas. On September 8, it was announced that Wednesday will release a new CD, entitled "The Dixie Dead", in February or March. . Personal life Poole currently resides in Los Angeles. He is a fan of campy horror movie parodies and television shows such as The Munsters and The Addams Family (the latter being the source of his "Wednesday" moniker), which influence his tongue-in-cheek lyrics. He also created a set of cartoon characters with his ex-wife called the Thirteen Dead Kids, which was released as a clothing line. A book was supposed to be released, but these plans were halted due to Poole's touring schedule and the lack of interest from publishers. Filmography *2008: Weirdo A Go-Go *2008: Fuck It, We'll Do It Live Tours In 2004 the Murderdolls went on a hiatus so that Joey Jordison could go back to Slipknot to begin work on their new album Wednesday went home and wrote new songs for the next Murderdolls cd. After waiting awhile and not hearing back fron Joey Wednesday decided to work on his own solo album. In 2005 Wednesday 13's debut album was released: Transylvania 90210: Songs of Death, Dying, and the Dead, the album recieved great reviews and Wednesday 13 went on tour in support of the album. His band comprised of Piggy D on guitar, KidKid on bass and Ghastly on drums. After a successful year of touring Wednesday 13 and KidKid decided it was best for him to leave the band so he could concentrate on his solo project, Wednesday 13 played a few more shows with Argyle Goolsby on bass although Piggy D found he was unable to attend some new upcoming shows due to him already being booked on dates with his own band Piggy D & The Evacuation Plan. Wednesday 13 made the decision to fire guitarist Piggy D and drummer Ghastly. For his upcoming shows Wednesday 13 got a new temporary band together to fill in, the band now comprised of Eric Griffin on guitar, Racci Shay on drums and Brix on bass. In 2006, after leaving Roadrunner records he released his second solo album: Fang Bang wich featured drumming and background vocals by Ghastly and Kid Kid, respectively. The album was released on September 12, 2006 worldwide, although it had been released in Europe a month prior. In April 2008 the band's third studio album, Skeletons, as well as a complimentary EP entitled Bloodwork, was self-released. Skeletons was meant to precede the Bloodwork EP by one month, however by the release date of Skeletons, Bloodwork had also become available for digital download. In October 2008, Wednesday 13 released his first Live cd/dvd entitled Fuck It, We'll Do It Live Discography 2005: Transylvania 90210: Songs of Death, Dying, and the Dead 2006: Fang Bang 2008: Skeletons 2008: Bloodwork (EP) 2008: Fuck It, We'll Do It Live 2008: Weirdo A Go Go (DVD) 2010: From Here To The Hearse (Vinyl) (Compilation of Bourbon Crow, Gunfire 76 and Wednesday 13's solo work in 2008) *2011: Re-animated *2011: Scream Baby Scream Xanaxtasy Whiskey Only 7'' *2011: Calling All Corpses *2012: Spook & Destroy *2013: The Dixie Dead Links http://www.myspace.com/officialwednesday13